Hogwarts liest den Epilog
by Klaudia Potter
Summary: /-/ Spielt am Ende von 'Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch' /-/ Harry und die anderen Hogwartsschüler sitzen gerade beim Festessen in der großen Halle und wollen Cedric gedenken, als ein Text über die Zukunft aus dem Nichts auftaucht. Sie beschließen ihn zu lesen, mit dem Wissen, dass sie sich später an nichts mehr außer ein Gefühl von Hoffnung erinnern werden können. - CANON -


Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Personen noch der fett gedruckte Text, alles gehört JKR, ich borge es mir nur aus und verdiene damit kein Geld. (Leider …)

A.N.: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und danke an Elanor Niennandilme (Sie ist nur auf registriert), die Betaleserin dieser Geschichte!

* * *

**HOGWARTS LIEST DEN EPILOG**

_[…] Am Lehrertisch erhob sich Professor Dumbledore und beendete Harrys Grübeleien. In der Großen Halle, wo es ohnehin schon viel leiser war als sonst beim Abendessen, wurde es sehr still._

_»Wieder einmal«, sagte Dumbledore und sah in die Gesichter rundherum, »wieder einmal geht ein Jahr zu Ende.«_

_Er hielt inne und sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch der Hufflepuffs. Bevor er aufgestanden war, hatte dort die gedrückteste Stimmung geherrscht, und dort sah man auch die blassesten und traurigsten Gesichter in der Halle._

_»Es gibt viel, was ich euch heute sagen möchte«, fuhr Dumbledore fort, »doch will ich zuerst daran erinnern, dass wir einen großartigen Menschen verloren haben, der hier -«_

_(JKR, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, Kapitel 'Der Anfang')_

Plötzlich hörte man ein leises _Plopp_, welches Dumbledores Rede unterbrach. Der alte Mann hörte auf zu sprechen und bemerkte ein kleines Buch mit vielleicht fünf Seiten, das gerade vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Auf einmal gab es noch ein _Plopp_ und ein Brief und ein leerer Zettel erschienen auf dem Buch. Während die Schüler recht unruhig wurden, nahm der Schulleiter den Brief in die Hand, öffnete ihn und überflog ihn schnell. Dann ließ er ihn sinken und starrte kurze Zeit nachdenklich in die Luft. Die Schüler sahen sich gegenseitig unsicher an, doch da erwachte Dumbledore aus seiner Starre und wendete sich an die Schüler, Geister und Lehrer von Hogwarts.

»Meine Lieben, dieses Buch und dieser Brief sind etwas Besonderes. Sie kommen aus der Zukunft«, Dumbledore bemerkte, dass die Menge zu tuscheln begann, aber er lächelte einfach und sprach weiter. »In der Tat, aus der Zukunft. Die Zukunft weiß, was für ein schicksalsreicher Tag heute ist, und dass viele die Hoffnung verloren haben. Und das möchte die Zukunft verhindern. Sie möchte, dass wir einander vertrauen, eine Gemeinschaft bleiben und gemeinsam in den Kampf ziehen. Denn nur, wer Freunde und Familie hat, wird den Krieg überleben.«

Unter den Schülern, aber auch unter den Lehrern, war es mucksmäuschenstill geworden, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Albus Dumbledore nahm sich die Zeit, jedem einzelnen in der Halle ins Gesicht zu blicken.

»Die Zukunft möchte, dass wir dieses Buch über sie lesen. Jedoch werden wir nach dem Lesen alles wieder vergessen, nur ein Fünkchen Hoffnung wird bleiben. Wenn wir eine Frage haben, kann ich sie mithilfe des zweiten Zettels hier beantworten. Deshalb frage ich nun: Möchtet ihr dieses Buch lesen?«

Die Menschen in der großen Halle murmelten alle zustimmend, bis Harry, Ron und Hermine laut »Ja!« schrien.

Plötzlich hörte man einen Knall und neun Leute und ein großer, schwarzer Hund erschienen.

Remus Lupin sprach an Dumbledore gewandt: »Wir haben einen Brief bekommen, wo deine Rede draufstand und, dass wir gleich nach Hogwarts transportiert werden.«

Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge und Kingsley Shacklebolt nickten zustimmend, während der Hund laut bellte. Alle blickten sich kurz um und setzten sich dann zu Harry an den Tisch.

Und dann endlich nahm Dumbledore das Buch in die Hand, öffnete es und begann zu lesen.

**In 22 Jahren**

»Das spielt in 22 Jahren?«, rief Hermine ungläubig.

»Genau, Miss Granger«, antwortete Dumbledore ihr.

**Dieses Jahr schien es überraschend schnell Herbst zu werden. Der Morgen des ersten September**

Viele in der Halle lächelten über dieses Datum.

»Der beste Tag des Jahres!«, rief Harry und einige stimmten ihm zu.

**war frisch und golden wie ein Apfel,**

»Frisch und golden wie ein Apfel?«

»Jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?«

Fred und George sahen so aus, als ob sie gleich einen Lachanfall bekommen würden.

**und während die kleine Familie über die holprige Straße auf den großen verrußten Bahnhof zuwackelte, glitzerten der Qualm von Autos und der Atem der Fußgänger wie Spinnennetze**

»Spinnen«, murmelte Ron leise und schauderte.

**in der kalten Luft. Zwei große Käfige klapperten oben auf den schwer beladenen Gepäckwagen, die die Eltern schoben: Die Eulen darin schrien empört, und das rothaarige Mädchen, das sich an den Arm ihres Vaters geklammert hatte, lief heulend hinter ihren Brüdern her.**

»Nunja, kleines Ginnyleinchen, DAS kommt uns doch bekannt vor, oder?

»Haltet die Klappe!«

**»Nicht mehr lange, dann darfst du auch gehen«, sagte Harry zu ihr.**

Harry sah sprachlos aus, als alle sich in seine Richtung drehten.

»Ich … ich hab Ki-Kinder?«, fragte er geschockt.

Hermine neben ihm sah nachdenklich aus. »Hmmm, ich frage mich, ob ihre rote Haarfarbe von deiner Mutter kommt, oder von deiner Frau …«

Harrys Wangen färbten sich rosa bei dem Gedanken an _seine_ Frau.

**»Zwei Jahre«, schniefte Lily.**

»Wie süß, Harry, du hast deine Tochter nach deiner Mutter benannt!«, hörte man jemanden rufen.

»Ich frag mich …«, meinte Harry leise. »Sir, Professor Dumbledore, könnten sie einmal fragen, wie ihr voller Name ist?«

Dieser tat Gewünschtes indem er die Frage auf den Zettel schrieb und wenig später sagte er den Namen laut in die Halle.

»Lily Luna Potter.«

Ein blondes Mädchen vom Ravenclaw Tisch drehte sich zu Harry um und sagte, verträumt in die Luft starrend: »Danke, Harry.«

Dieser war zuerst völlig verwirrt, aber dann klärte Hermine ihn auf, dass das Mädchen Luna Lovegood hieß, und er lächelte sie an.

**»Ich will **_**jetzt**_** gehen!«**

**Die Pendler starrten neugierig auf die Eulen, als sich die Familie auf die Absperrung zwischen den Bahnsteigen neun und zehn zuschlängelte. Mitten in all dem Lärm wehte Albus'**

»Wie jetzt, _Dumbledore_ ist dort?«, fragte ein Hufflepuff-Schüler ungläubig.

Ein Mädchen, dass neben ihm saß, rollte mit den Augen und sagte: »Hör mal ein wenig länger zu, vielleicht kommt die Erklärung ja noch, du Idiot!«

**Stimme zu Harry zurück; seine Söhne**

»Du hast deinen Sohn _Albus_ genannt?«

Die meisten sahen Harry überrascht an, doch Dumbledore lächelte und bedankte sich für diese Ehre.

Als Harry nach dem vollen Namen des Jungen fragte, und Dumbledore die Frage weitergab, war die Antwort, dass sie es im Laufe der Geschichte noch herausfinden würden.

**hatten den Streit fortgesetzt, den sie im Auto begonnen hatten.**

**»Ich **_**will**_** nicht! Ich **_**will**_** nicht nach Slytherin!«**

»Ein Potter in Slytherin? Ein _Potter_? Das ist nicht der Ernst dieses Jungen, oder?«

**»James, nun lass mal gut sein!«,**

Wieder ‚Ohhh'ten einige in der Halle und ehe Harry sich nach dem vollen Namen erkundigen konnte, antwortete Dumbledore schon.

»Sein Name ist James Sirius Potter.«

Der Hund bellte kurz freudig auf, doch bevor irgendjemand sonst reagieren konnte, schrie Professor McGonnagall schon los: »Sind sie völlig von Sinnen, Potter? Den Jungen nach ihrem Vater _und_ ihrem Paten zu benennen? Der Junge wird der Albtraum aller Lehrer sein!«

Harry lächelte sie nur entschuldigend an, denn er konnte es im Moment selbst noch nicht ganz fassen. _Wow_, dachte er, _drei Kinder._

Remus begann auf einmal zu lachen. Alle sahen ihn verständnislos an und er versuchte zu erklären.

»Wenn er wirklich eine Mischung zwischen den beiden ist, dann wird er die Hölle auf Erden sein!«

Daraufhin knurrte der schwarze Hund laut.

Viele lachten, doch da fing Dumbledore wieder an zu lesen, und seine Augen funkelten über die Neuigkeiten.

**sagte Ginny.**

Plötzlich war es totenstill in der Halle. Dann drehten sich alle Köpfe zu Harry und Ginny, die beide hochrot im Gesicht waren, und alles anschauten, außer den jeweils anderen.

Da begann jemand zu johlen und einige lachten.

Mrs Weasley hatte Tränen in den Augen, weil sie so glücklich war, dass Harry und Ginny zusammen waren.

Die Weasley Brüder, vor allem Ron, sahen Harry wütend an.

»Du hast unsere kleine Schwester geschwängert? _Drei mal?_«

»Wenn du _irgendetwas_ tust, was sie nicht mag -«

»- oder was sie verletzt -«

»- wirst du den Tag nicht mehr überleben, _kapiert, Potter_?«

Harry konnte nicht anders als schlucken, hoffen und nicken.

»Ich frag mich, wie das passiert ist«, wunderte sich Mr Weasley und sah Dumbledore dabei an. Dieser antwortete sofort.

»Es sieht so aus, als ob Miss Weasley und Mr Potter in seinem sechsten und ihrem fünften Schuljahr zusammen kommen, dann eine kleine Pause haben, weil Mr Potter gegen die dunklen Kräfte zu kämpfen hat, und nach Ende des Krieges wieder zusammen kommen.«

Remus grinste und beugte sich zu Tonks hinüber.

»Weißt du«, ‚flüsterte' er, für alle gut hörbar. »Anscheinend hat Harry denselben Geschmack wie sein Vater. Rote Haare und feuriges Temperament.«

Wenn möglich, wurden Harry und Ginny noch röter.

**»Ich hab nur gesagt, dass es bei ihm sein **_**könnte**_**«, erwiderte James und grinste seinen jüngeren Bruder an. »Das stimmt doch auch. Er **_**könnte**_** nach Slytherin kommen -«**

»Einige unter uns«, Remus Blick schnellte kurz zu dem schwarzen Hund. »würden diesen Jungen sicher lieben.«

Der Hund tat so etwas Ähnliches wie lachen, obwohl sich das keiner in der Halle, außer ein paar Personen, so recht erklären konnte.

**Aber James begegnete dem Blick seiner Mutter und verstummte.**

»Oh nein!«, schrien die Weasley Brüder. »Du hast Mums Blick geerbt!«

»Was soll das heißen?« fragten Mrs Weasley und Ginny gleichzeitig, und sahen sich dann überrascht an. Alle in der Halle kicherten bereits.

»Kumpel«, Ron legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ich beneide dich nicht, ich beneide dich nicht. Sie hat dich sicher an der kurzen Leine.«

Nun starrte Ginny ihren Bruder wütend an, der sofort zurückzuckte.

**Die fünf Potters**

Man hörte Mrs Weasley leicht kichern, und als die anderen sie fragend ansahen, meinte sie nur: »Das klingt doch süß: _Harry und Ginny Potter mit ihren Kindern James, Albus und Lily Potter._«

Harry und Ginny wurden puterrot und viele kicherten nun auch.

**steuerten auf die Absperrung zu. Mit einem etwas hochnäsigen Blick über die Schulter auf seinen jüngeren Bruder übernahm James den Wagen von seiner Mutter und rannte los. Einen Moment später war er verschwunden.**

Remus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und der Hund tat auch so etwas Ähnliches.

»Er ist genau wie unser James«, erklärte er, als er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte und bemerkte, dass ihn alle anstarrten.

Die Lehrer erlaubten sich, kurz in Erinnerungen an James Potter zu schwelgen, bevor Dumbledore wieder zu lesen begann.

**»Ihr schreibt mir doch?«, fragte Albus sofort seine Eltern, indem er es ausnutzte, dass sein Bruder für kurze Zeit nicht dabei war.**

Einige lächelten über sein Benehmen.

**»Jeden Tag, wenn du möchtest«, sagte Ginny.**

**»Nicht **_**jeden**_** Tag«, sagte Albus rasch. »James meint, dass die meisten nur etwa einmal im Monat Briefe von zu Haus kriegen.«**

»Das stimmt doch gar nicht!«, riefen viele in der Halle entrüstet.

**»Wir haben James letztes Jahr dreimal die Woche geschrieben«, sagte Ginny.**

Jetzt lachten manche und Kingsley meinte: »Ich wette, James hat es geliebt, dass seine Mutter Albus das erzählt hat.«

**»Und glaub am besten nicht alles, was er dir über Hogwarts erzählt«, warf Harry ein. »Der macht gern mal Späße, dein Bruder.«**

»Wer macht nicht gerne Späße?«, wunderten sich die Zwillinge laut.

**Seite an Seite schoben sie den zweiten Gepäckwagen und beschleunigten allmählich ihre Schritte. Als sie die Barriere erreichten, zuckte Albus, doch der Zusammenprall blieb aus.**

»Das hab ich auch gemacht«, meinten einige lächelnd, als sie sich an ihren ersten ‚1. September' erinnerten.

**Stattdessen tauchte die Familie auf Bahnsteig neundreiviertel wieder auf, der durch den dichten weißen Dampf verschleiert war, der aus dem scharlachroten Hogwarts-Express quoll.**

Viele lächelten wieder, als dieser Anblick vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchte.

**Undeutliche Gestalten schwärmten durch den Nebel, in dem James bereits verschwunden war.**

**»Wo sind sie?«, fragte Albus beklommen**

»Wer?«, fragte Dean Thomas.

»Woher sollen wir das wissen, du Idiot?«, sagte Seamus Finnigan lachend. »Ich denke, das Buch wird es erklären.«

»Ich vermute mal, es geht um Ron und Hermine«, mischte sich Neville Longbottom in die Unterhaltung ein.

**und starrte auf die verschwommenen Wesen, an denen sie auf ihrem Weg über den Bahnsteig vorbeikamen.**

**»Wir finden sie schon«, beteuerte Ginny.**

**Aber in dem dichten Dampf war es schwierig, irgendein Gesicht auszumachen. Die Stimmen, die niemandem zu gehören schienen, klangen unnatürlich laut. Harry glaubte Percy zu hören,**

Der Percy in der Halle horchte auf, als sein Name genannt wurde.

**der volltönend einen Vortrag über Flugbesenvorschriften hielt, und war ziemlich froh über die Ausrede nicht anhalten und hallo sagen zu müssen …**

Percy sah Harry leicht verletzt an, während seine Brüder lachten. Harry lächelte Percy entschuldigend an.

**»Ich glaube, da sind sie, Al«, sagte Ginny plötzlich.**

**Eine Gruppe von vier Leuten am allerletzten Wagon tauchte aus dem Nebel auf. Ihre Gesichter waren erst zu erkennen, als Harry, Ginny, Lily und Albus direkt vor ihnen standen.**

**»Hi«, sagte Albus und er klang ungeheuer erleichtert.**

**Rose, die bereits ihren brandneuen Hogwarts-Umhang trug, strahlte ihn an.**

»Das ist eindeutig Hermines Tochter!«, riefen mehrere Schüler in der Halle.

Hermine wurde rot und senkte den Blick.

**»Gut eingeparkt, ja?«, fragte Ron Harry. »Ich jedenfalls schon. Hermine**

Hermine und Ron starrten sich gegenseitig geschockt an, während alle um sie herum kicherten.

Die Lehrer dachten, dass sich da zwei gefunden hätten und mussten lächeln. Mrs Weasley brach schon wieder in Glückstränen aus und umarmte Ron und Hermine, die einander immer noch bewegungslos anstarrten. Harry war froh, dass die beiden endlich ihre Gefühle für einander realisierten. Er bemerkte, dass Viktor Krum leicht enttäuscht vom Slytherintisch herübersah, beachtete ihn aber nicht weiter.

Draco Malfoy tat so, als ob er sich übergeben müsse und sagte leise: »Das Schlammblut und Weaselkönig? Das hätte man sich ja denken können.«

Einige sahen zustimmend drein, aber ein paar schickten Malfoy auch genervte Blicke, was diesen sehr überraschte.

Der Rest der Halle machte seinen Gefühlen ganz anders Luft:

»Na endlich!«

»War ja mal Zeit!«

»Ich wusste es, ich wusste es, ich wusste es!«

Nach unendlich langer Zeit, wandte sich Ron von Hermine ab und fragte Dumbledore mit leicht zittriger Stimme: »W-wann?«

Dieser lächelte amüsiert und nachdem er die Frage gestellt hatte, und auch eine Antwort bekommen hatte, musste er einmal laut lachen.

Die anderen sahen ihn verwirrt an, bis er erklärte: »Es scheint mir so, als ob Mr Weasley und Miss Granger sich mitten in der finalen Schlacht, vor den Augen Harrys, geküsst haben, und dadurch ein Paar geworden sind.«

Daraufhin begann jeder zu lachen und Ron und Hermine wurden rot bis auf die Haarwurzeln.

**hat nicht geglaubt, dass ich eine Fahrprüfung bei den Muggeln bestehen könnte, stimmt's? Sie dachte, ich müsste dem Prüfer einen Verwechslungszauber auf den Hals jagen.«**

»Natürlich dachte ich das nicht, Ronald«, sagte Hermine und wurde wieder rot, als die anderen sie ansahen.

**»Nein, dachte ich nicht«, sagte Hermine. »Ich hatte vollstes Vertrauen in dich.«**

»Nicht wirklich verändert, was?«, grinste Tonks.

**»Übrigens hab ich ihm tatsächlich einen verpasst«, flüsterte Ron Harry zu,**

»_Ronald!_«

Hermine und Mrs Weasley, die beide gleichzeitig Ron ermahnt hatten, sahen sich überrascht an und lächelten dann.

Jeder andere lachte über Rons Verhalten. _Typisch._

**als sie gemeinsam Albus' Koffer und Eule auf den Zug hoben. »Ich hab nur vergessen in den Seitenspiegel zu schauen, und ehrlich gesagt, dafür kann ich auch einen Superspürsinns-Zauber benutzen.«**

»Hmmm …«, meinte Hermine nachdenklich. »Ich - ich denke das ist in Ordnung … denke ich …«

Harry und Ron grinsten sich gegenseitig breit an.

**Zurück auf dem Bahnsteig, stellten sie fest, dass Lily und Hugo, Rose' jüngerer Bruder,**

»_Zwei_ Kinder?«, fragte Ron geschockt.

»Das ist wunderbar, Arthur!«, sagte Mrs Weasley begeistert. »_So_ viele Enklekinder!«

**eine angeregt Diskussion darüber führten, in welches Haus der sprechende Hut sie stecken würde, wenn sie endlich nach Hogwarts gehen würden.**

»Natürlich Gryffindor!«, riefen alle Weasleys.

**»Wenn du nicht nach Gryffindor kommst, enterben wir dich«, sagte Ron, »aber mach dir bloß keinen Stress.«**

Alle lachten schallend, nur Hermine sendete Ron einen enttäuschten Blick.

»_Ron_!«

**»**_**Ron!**_**«**

»Hermine verändert sich anscheinend wirklich nicht«, sagte Lavender Brown zu ihrer Freundin Parvati Patil.

**Lily und Hugo lachten, aber Albus und Rose machten ernste Gesichter.**

»Schau was du angerichtet hast, Ronald!«, rief Hermine entrüstet, woraufhin einige auflachten.

**»Er meint es nicht so«, sagten Hermine und Ginny, aber Ron schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung mehr. Er suchte Harrys Blick und nickte verstohlen zu einer etwa fünfzig Meter entfernten Stelle hin. Der Dampf hatte sich für einen Moment gelichtet und vor dem wabernden Nebel**

»Hehe … wabernd … hahaha …«

**hoben sich deutlich die Umrisse dreier Menschen ab.**

**»Schau, wer da ist.«**

**Draco Malfoy**

»Neeeeeeeeiiin!«, schrien die Gryffindors und Draco Malfoy rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.

**stand dort, mit Frau und Sohn,**

»Du hast jemanden gefunden, der dich heiratet?«, fragte Ginny mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

»Ahhh … ich hoffe, ich bin es!«, kicherte Pansy Parkinon.

Draco Malfoy sah so aus, als ob er genau das Gegenteil hoffen würde. Er sah Dumbledore an, der verstand und wenig später die Antwort lieferte.

»Mr Malfoy hat eine gewisse Astoria Greengrass geheiratet.«

Eine kleine Zweitklässlerin am Slytherintisch quiekte auf und starrte Draco erschrocken an, während ihre große Schwester Daphne genau dasselbe bei ihr tat. Über Malfoys Wangen huschte ein leichter Rosaton. Pansy brach in Tränen aus.

Nachdem sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten, las Dumbledore weiter.

**in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt, der bis zur Kehle zugeknöpft war. Seine Stirn wurde schon etwas kahl,**

Einige, wie die Weasley Kinder, grinsten hämisch, als Draco Malfoy seine Hand erschrocken auf seinen Haaransatz legte.

**was das spitze Kinn noch deutlicher hervorhob. Sein Junge,**

»Oooh neeeiin … er hat sich fortgepflanzt!«, riefen die Zwillinge dramatisch und griffen sich ans Herz, woraufhin einige lachten.

**der ebenfalls neu in die Schule kam, ähnelte Draco ebenso sehr, wie Albus Harry ähnelte. Draco bemerkte, dass Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ihn anstarrten, worauf er kurz nickte und sich wieder abwandte.**

»Das war … gruselig«, sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd, während ihm die anderen zustimmten. »Er war fast _freundlich_!«

**»Das ist also der kleine Scorpius«,**

Alle lachten über den Namen und Dracos Wangen wurden abermals leicht pink.

**sagte Ron mit leiser Stimme. »Pass bloß auf, dass du ihn in jeder Prüfung schlägst, Rosie. Gott sei Dank hast du den Grips deiner Mutter geerbt.«**

»Mein Gott, Ron«, tadelte Hermine, während der Rest der Halle lachte und Mrs Weasley so aussah, als ob sie Hermine zustimmte. »Du kannst es _einfach_ nicht lassen, oder?«

»Nein«, gluckste Ron, was die anderen noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

**»Ron, um Himmels willen«, sagte Hermine, halb streng, halb belustigt. »Hetz sie doch nicht gegeneinander auf, noch ehe sie mit der Schule angefangen haben!«**

Wieder kicherten viele darüber, dass Hermine sich anscheinend wirklich nicht viel ändern würde.

**»Du hast recht, tut mir leid«, sagt Ron, konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, hinzuzufügen: »Sieh aber zu, dass du dich nicht **_**allzu**_** sehr mit ihm anfreundest, Rosie. Großpapa Weasley würde es dir nie verzeihen, wenn du einen Reinblüter heiraten würdest.«**

Die Halle brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und musste noch mehr lachen, als Mr Weasley seine Frau entschuldigend ansah und entzückt meinte: »Das wäre doch toll! Ein _Muggel_ in der Familie! Ich hätte so viel mit ihm zu bere -«

Er verstummte jedoch, als er den Blick von Mrs Weasley bemerkte.

Hermine wandte sich an Ron: »Du kannst es _wirklich_ nicht lassen, oder?«

Am Slytherintisch wunderten sich einige, wie man über so etwas nur fröhlich sein konnte, aber es waren weniger, als sie es vielleicht vor dem Lesen gewesen wären.

**»Hey!«**

»Hey!«, riefen Fred und George zu Dumbeldore zurück, welcher es sich erlaubte, kurz zu lächeln, um dann schnell wieder weiter zu lesen.

**James war wiederaufgetaucht; er war seinen Koffer, seine Eule und den Gepäckwagen losgeworden und platzte offensichtlich vor Neuigkeiten.**

»Oh nein«, sagte Remus theatralisch. »Alle verstecken, das müssen entweder gefährliche, für jemanden peinliche oder schreckliche Neuigkeiten sein. Anders geht's nicht.«

**»Dahinten ist Teddy«,**

»Wer -«, begann Kingsley, wurde aber bald von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

»Es wird bald erklärt.«

**sagte er atemlos und wies über die Schulter zurück in die wogenden Dampfwolken. »Hab ihn eben gesehen! Und ratet mal, was er macht? **_**Er knutscht mit Victoire!**_**«**

»Ich habs gewusst!«, freute sich Remus leise, während sich andere wunderten, wer Victoire war und ein paar sogar johlten.

**Er starrte zu den Erwachsenen hoch, offenbar enttäuscht, dass sie gar nicht reagierten.**

Einige lächelten über dieses Verhalten.

**»**_**Unser**_** Teddy! **_**Teddy Lupin!**_

Alle drehten sich zu Remus um, welcher geschockt den Schulleiter anstarrte und fragte: »Teddy _was_?«

Dumbledore lächelte leicht und griff nach dem Papier. Er zeigte es Lupin und erkundigte sich bei ihm: »Soll ich?«

Dieser überlegte kurz und nickte dann, immer noch fassungslos. Nach einigen Sekunden Stille sah Dumbledore wieder vom Papier auf und lächelte.

»Teddy Lupin, sein voller Name ist übrigens Ted Remus Lupin, ist der Sohn von Remus und Nymphadora Lupin.«

Jetzt war es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Die Ebengenannten sahen sich beide erschrocken ins Gesicht. Da begannen einige zu johlen, und Harry und die anderen lachten glücklich. Der Hund sprang fröhlich auf und ab und die Lehrer lächelten leicht, bei dem Gedanken, dass sich im stillen, unscheinbaren Remus und der bunten, lauten Tonks zwei gefunden hatten.

Nur die beiden wussten nicht ganz, was sie sagen sollten. Da löste sich Remus aus seiner Starre und redete los, obwohl keiner so recht wusste, mit wem er redete.

»A-aber … das-das geht doch nicht … ich bin gefährlich! Ich-ich -«

Tonks stoppte sein Gestammere, indem sie meinte: »Halt die Klappe«

Daraufhin war Remus so verdutzt, dass er es vergaß weiterzusprechen und Dumbledore wieder zu lesen begann.

**Knutscht mit **_**unserer**_** Victoire!**

»_Unsere_? Wie jetzt? Haben die Potters jetzt einen Sklaven oder was?«

»Halt den Mund.«

»Oh! Oh! Ich weiß es! Das ist ihr Hauself! Das heißt, da -«

»Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir gleich was anhexe, würde ich jetzt. Leise. Sein.«

Stille.

_**Unserer**_** Cousine!**

»Oh …«

Da wurde Bill hellhörig: »Warte! Wenn das James´ Cousine ist, dann heißt das, das muss entweder mein« (er wurde leicht rot) »Charlies, Percys, Freds oder Georges Kind sein, weil Rons Kinder ja alle da sind und Harry keine Geschwister hat. Professor Dumbledore, könnten Sie mal …?«

Dieser befragte sein ‚magisches Zettelchen' und sagte kurz darauf: »Victoire Weasley ist die Tochter von William und Fleur Weasley.«

Fleur gab ein ersticktes Geräusch der Überraschung von sich und Bill wurde extrem rot im Gesicht.

Mrs Weasley zwitscherte entzückt: »Noch_ mehr_ Enkelkinder, Arthur!«, obwohl sie ein wenig zweifelnd zu Fleur hinüberblickte. Die männliche Population Hogwarts' gratulierte Bill, welcher es noch immer nicht ganz glauben konnte, zu seinem Fang. Rund um Fleur herum kicherten ihre Freundinnen und wählten schon die Farben für die Hochzeit.

Es dauerte in wenig, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten und Dumbledore konnte weiterlesen.

**Und ich hab Teddy gefragt, was er da treibt -«**

Einige lachten leise.

**»Du hast sie gestört?«, sagte Ginny. »Du bist ja **_**haargenau**_** wie Ron -«**

»Hey!«

**»- und er meinte, er wäre gekommen, um sie zu verabschieden! Und dann hat er zu mir gesagt, dass ich verschwinden soll. Er **_**knutscht**_** mit ihr!«, fügte James hinzu, als ob er Sorge hätte, sich nicht klar ausgedrückt zu haben.**

»Oh, ich glaube, das hat er!«, lachte Charlie.

Remus beugte sich zu Harry und Ginny herüber und meinte, mit Schelm in den Augen: »Da habt ihr ja eine _exakte_ Kopie von unserem guten, alten James produziert!«

Harry und seine zukünftige Frau wurden so rot wie das Gryffindorwappen und Ginnys Brüder versuchten ganz stark, nicht irgendetwas zu schlagen.

**»Oh, es wäre wunderbar, wenn sie heiraten würden!«, flüsterte Lily entzückt. »Dann würde Teddy **_**wirklich**_** zu unserer Familie gehören!«**

**»Er kommt ja jetzt schon ungefähr viermal die Woche zum Abendessen«, sagte Harry. »Warum laden wir ihn nicht einfach ein, bei uns zu leben, und lassen es damit gut sein?«**

»Warum kommt Teddy denn so oft zu dir?«

Dem Schulleiter, der die Frage schon weitergeleitet hatte, huschte ein trauriger Ausdruck über das Gesicht und er sah Remus und Tonks ins Gesicht, als er sprach: »Es tut mir leid. Als Teddy kaum einen Monat alt war, wurdet ihr beide in der finalen Schlacht getötet. Er wuchs bei seiner Großmutter Andromeda und seinem Paten Harry auf. Es tut mir wirklich leid.«

In den Augen der Meisten sah man Tränen. Der Hund heulte auf, die Lehrer sahen traurig zu Boden, Harry wurde von Ron und Hermine umarmt und Remus und Tonks lagen sich in den Armen.

Irgendwann drehte Harry sich zu ihnen um und fragte zögerlich: »Ihr-ihr habt mich zu seinem Paten gemacht?«

Remus lächelte traurig und tauschte mit Tonks einen Blick aus.

»Natürlich. Keiner wäre besser.«

Harry sah die beiden einen kurzen Moment nur an und sagte dann: »Danke.«

Als keiner mehr etwas sagte, nahm Dumbledore das als das Zeichen, dass er weiterlesen konnte.

**»Jaah!«, sagte James begeistert.**

»Deine Kinder scheinen Teddy sehr zu mögen«, lächelte Tonks.

**»Mir macht es nichts aus, ein Zimmer mit Al zusammen zu haben - Teddy könnte meins kriegen!«**

»Auf gar keinen Fall!«, schrie Mrs Weasley entsetzt. »Harry, wenn du das erlaubst, dann liegt dein Haus binnen Sekunden in Schutt und Asche!«

Harry sah Mrs Weasley leicht verlegen an: »Ähm ... danke, Mrs Weasley. Ich werde es mir für … äh … die Zukunft merken«

Darauf wurde sie ein wenig rot, lächelte Harry aber trotzdem an.

**»Nein«, sagte Harry bestimmt, »du und Al werdet euch erst dann ein Zimmer teilen, wenn ich das Haus zum Abriss freigebe.«**

Viele lachten.

»Gute Antwort, Harry!«, gratulierten Fred und George.

**Er sah auf die lädierte alte Uhr, die einst Fabian Prewett gehört hatte.**

»Oh!«, sagte Mrs Weasley, und fügte hinzu, nachdem, die, die sie gehört hatten, sie verwundert anblickten. »Mein Mädchenname ist Prewett. Fabian ist … war mein Bruder.«

Sie sah traurig auf den Boden und viele schickten ihr mitfühlende Blicke. Dann jedoch runzelte sie die Stirn - _warum sollte Harry diese Uhr haben?_

Sie blickte zu Dumbledore: »Schulleiter - wie - warum hat Harry die Uhr?«

Dieser antwortete schnellstmöglich: »Wie es scheint haben du Arthur sie ihm zum 17. Geburtstag geschenkt.«

Harry umarmte Mrs Weasley und bedankte sich, während sie irgendetwas von wegen »ist doch selbstverständlich« murmelte.

**»Es ist fast elf, ihr steigt jetzt besser ein.«**

**»Vergiss nicht, Neville liebe Grüße von uns auszurichten!«, sagte Ginny zu James,**

»Warum sollte James mir liebe Grüße ausrichten?«, fragte Neville verwirrt.

Keiner antwortete.

**während sie ihn umarmte.**

**»Mum! Ich kann einem Professor**

Alle sahen sofort zu Neville, welcher sprachlos Dumbledore anstarrte.

»Wie - ich - _was_?«, fragte er bestürzt.

»Mr Longbottom, Sie sind wunderbar in Kräuterkunde, und ich bin schon alt, sicherlich haben Sie meinen Posten übernommen«, meinte Professor Sprout.

Neville murmelte ein Dankeschön und lief rot an, als ihn die Leute immer noch anstarrten.

Drüben am Slytherintisch lachte Draco leise auf: »In jedem anderen Fach ist er dafür schrecklich!«

**doch nicht **_**liebe Grüße**_** ausrichten!«**

**»Aber du **_**kennst**_** Neville doch -«**

**James verdrehte die Augen.**

Einige lachten über James' Verhalten

**»Draußen ja, aber in der Schule ist er Professor Longbottom, oder? Ich kann doch nicht in Kräuterkunde gehen und ihm **_**liebe Grüße**_** ausrichten …«**

Jetzt lachten schon mehr Leute.

»Genau, _Mum_«, sagte George mit einem Grinsen zu Ginny und Fred fügte noch kopfschüttelnd hinzu: »Was _denkst_ du dir nur?«

Ginny rollte nur mit den Augen.

**Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine törichte Mutter**

Einige kicherten nochmal und Mrs Weasly schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

»Er kommt mir irgendwie vor wie Fred und George«, dachte Charlie laut nach.

**und machte seinen Gefühlen Luft, indem er seinem Bruder einen Tritt verpasste.**

»Charmant«, murmelte jemand am Gryffindortisch und manche Frauen und Mädchen sahen entsetzt aus, über das Verhalten von James.

»Jap«, sagte Bill in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. »Definitiv George und Fred«

Die beiden ebengenannten sahen sehr stolz auf sich aus.

**»Wir sehen uns später, Al. Nimm dich vor den Thestralen in Acht.«**

»Vor den _was_?«, fragten manche der jüngeren Schüler, die noch nichts über Thestrale gelernt hatten.

Albus Dumbledore räusperte sich.

»Thestrale sind pferdeähnliche Tiere. Wir haben eine Thestralherde im Verbotenen Wald. Sie sind nur für diejenigen sichtbar, die den Tod gesehen haben. Außerdem ziehen sie die Kutschen hier in Hogwarts«

»Ich dachte, die Kutschen fahren von selbst?«, fragte irgendein Schüler.

»Tja, falsch gedacht«, sagte Ron mit einem Grinsen leise an Harry gewandt.

**»Ich dachte, die wären unsichtbar? **_**Du hast gesagt, die wären unsichtbar!**_**«**

Remus lachte auf und sagte zu Harry: »Dein Vater und dein Pate würden ihn wirklich lieben!«

**Aber James lachte nur, erlaubte seiner Mutter ihn zu küssen,**

Der weibliche Teil der Halle zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

»_Erlaubte_?«, fragte Ginny ungläubig.

**umarmte flüchtig seinen Vater und sprang dann auf den sich rasch füllenden Zug. Sie sahen ihn winken, dann spurtete er den Gang entlang, um nach seinen Freunden zu suchen.**

»Man merkt so richtig, wie er sein Zuhause vermissen wird …«

**»Vor Thestralen muss man keine Angst haben«, erklärte Harry Albus. »Das sind freundliche Wesen, die sind überhaupt nicht gruselig. Außerdem werdet ihr nicht in den Kutschen zur Schule gefahren, sondern in den Booten.«**

Mrs Weasley lächelte Harry an.

»Du wirst sicher ein toller Vater.«

Ginny sah Harry mit einem leicht abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck an, als ob sie darüber nachdenken würde.

**Ginny küsste Albus zum Abschied.**

**»Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten.«**

**»Mach's gut, Al«, sagte Harry, als sein Sohn ihn umarmte. »Vergiss nicht, dass Hagrid dich für nächsten Freitag zum Tee eingeladen hat. Treib ich nicht mit Peeves rum. Kämpf mit keinem, ehe du gelernt hast, wie es geht. Und lass dich von James nicht auf den Arm nehmen.«**

»Gute Ratschläge!«, lobten einige und die anderen kamen nicht umhin, dem zuzustimmen, was Mrs Weasley vorhin gesagt hatte.

Hermine jedoch runzelte die Stirn und fragte Harry: »Harry? Kämpf mit keinem, _ehe du gelernt hast, wie es geht._ Ist das dein Ernst?«

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur unschuldig an.

**»Was ist, wenn ich ein Slytherin werde?«**

»Das glaubt der doch nicht wirklich, oder?«

**Die geflüsterten Worte waren allein für seinen Vater bestimmt, und Harry wusste, nur der Moment der Abreise hatte Albus zu dem Eingeständnis bringen können, wie groß und ehrlich diese Furcht war.**

»Awww …«, hörte man fast überall in der Halle.

**Harry kauerte sich nieder, so dass Albus' Gesicht ein wenig über seinem eigenen war. Albus hatte als einziges von Harrys drei Kindern Lilys Augen geerbt.**

»Das sind auch deine Augen«, erinnerte Tonks Harry.

»Das sind wunderschöne Augen«, seufzten einige Mädchen in der Halle.

Ginny saß nur still da und blickte auf den Tisch. _Sie haben recht,_ dachte sie. _Das sind wirklich schöne Augen._

**»Albus Severus«,**

»WAS?«, schrien alle entsetzt, sogar Harry und Snape, nur Dumbledore lächelte leicht.

Alle starrten Harry an, welcher stammelte: »Ich - was - Albus Severus - warum - _was_?«

Die Zwillinge schlugen sich die Hand gegen die Stirn: »Jetzt ist er komplett durchgeknallt«

Wenn die Situation nicht so seltsam gewesen wäre, hätten einige sicherlich gelacht. Aber in diesem Moment wusste keiner so recht, was er sagen sollte. Allen ging dasselbe durch den Kopf. Warum? Warum nannte Harry Potter seinen Sohn Severus, nach seinem meistgehassten Lehrer in Hogwarts? Jeder wusste, wie sehr Harry und Snape sich verabscheuten, und so kam es allen noch viel irritierender vor. Keiner konnte so recht verstehen, warum das passiert war.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. _Der Junge ist wirklich weise geworden, _dachte er_. Er hat nach einiger Zeit verstanden._

Snape hingegen konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen und für einen Augenblick entglitt ihm sein gleichgültiger Gesichtsausdruck. Warum sollte der Junge seinen Sohn nach ihm benennen? Es gäbe keinen nennbaren Grund, außer- _Nein,_ dachte Snape. _Das konnte nicht sein. Dumbledore hatte ihm versprochen, dem Jungen nichts zu sagen! Es war ungerecht und erniedrigend. _Er sah den Schulleiter von der Seite her nachdenklich an. _Er hatte es versprochen!_

Harry konnte die Blicke der Lehrer, Mitschüler, seiner Familie und seiner Freunde nicht mehr ertragen und fragte Dumbledore mit zittriger Stimme: »Sir, ich - warum sollte ich ihn - ich verstehe nicht -«

Dumbledore lächelte Harry verstehend an und mit einem Blick auf sein Zettelchen antwortete er: »Das, Harry, ist eine Sache, die du in der Zukunft selbst herausfinden musst. _Aber_,« fügte er noch schmunzelnd hinzu, als Harry schon lautstark protestieren wollte. »Aber ich kann dir sagen, dass du in einiger Zeit etwas über Professor Snape herausfinden wirst, dass deine Meinung zu ihm grundlegend ändern wird. Das gehört aber in die Zukunft, und nicht hierher.«

Und ohne, dass irgendwer irgendetwas erwidern konnte, las Dumbledore einfach weiter.

**sagte Harry leise, so dass niemand außer Ginny es hören konnte, die taktvollerweise so tat, als würde sie Rose zuwinken, die schon im Zug war,**

»Taktvoll«, nickte Mrs Weasley ihrer Tochter zu.

**»du bist nach zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts benannt.**

»WAS?«, schrien einige erneut auf und viele wollten lautstark protestieren. Snape wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. _Der einzige Grund, warum er Schulleiter werden sollte wäre, dass Albus -nein, er wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht zu Ende fassen._ Die Schüler begannen zu wispern. Wie kam es dazu, dass Snape, _Snape_, Schulleiter wurde?

Albus Dumbledore setzte in Gedanken einige Puzzlestückchen zusammen und konnte sich schon denken, was geschehen war. Er befand aber, dass nicht jeder, zu diesem Zeitpunkt zumindest, darüber bescheid wissen sollte, also las er einfach schnell weiter.

**Einer von ihnen war ein Slytherin, und er war wahrscheinlich der mutigste Mann, den ich je kannte.«**

Abermals beeilte der Schulleiter sich, weiter zu lesen, aber innerlich lächelte er über die Weisheit, die Harry anscheinend erreicht hatte. Einige starrten Harry trotzdem an, welcher das zu ignorieren versuchte.

Ron flüsterte ihm stirnrunzelnd zu: »Kumpel, jetzt bist du völlig ausgetickt«

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn er war selbst zu verwirrt, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

**»Aber, nur mal **_**angenommen**_** -«**

**»- dann wird das Haus Slytherin einen ausgezeichneten Schüler gewonnen haben, nicht wahr?**

»Es ist dir _egal_?«

Viele in der Halle starrten Harry erneut an. Dieser überlegte kurz.

»Ich denke schon, dass es mir egal ist. Ich meine, stell dir mal vor, du hast ein Kind, und dann kommt es nach Slytherin. Hörst du dann einfach so auf, es zu lieben? Ist es auf einmal ein anderes Kind? Ich finde nicht«, versuchte er zu erklären.

Die anderen sahen nun nachdenklich aus und die Erwachsenen lächelten Harry an. Dumbledore nutzte diese Stille, um weiter zu lesen.

**Es spielt für uns keine Rolle, Al. Aber wenn es dir wichtig ist, dann kannst du dich für Gryffindor und gegen Slytherin entscheiden. Der sprechende Hut berücksichtigt deine Wahl.«**

»Wa -?«

**»Wirklich?«**

**»Bei mir hat er das auch getan«, sagte Harry.**

»Wirklich?«, fragte Hermine.

Harry, der versuchte, die Blicke der anderen zu übersehen, nickte leicht abwesend. Er wollte nicht wirklich darüber sprechen.

Ron, Hermine und alle anderen sahen ihn zerstreut an. Seine besten Freunde fragten sich, warum er ihnen das wohl nie erzählt hatte, aber sie entschieden sich dagegen, noch weiter nachzubohren.

**Das hatte er noch keinem seiner Kinder erzählt, und als er es sagte, sah er Erstaunen in Albus' Gesicht.**

»Kann ich verstehen«, murmelte irgendwer.

**Doch nun schlugen die Türen den ganzen scharlachroten Zug entlang zu, und die verschwommen Silhouetten der Eltern strömten zu Abschiedsküssen und allerletzen Ermahnungen herbei. Albus sprang in den Waggon und Ginny schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Schüler lehnten sich ganz in ihrer Nähe aus den Fenstern. Eine Vielzahl von Gesichtern, im Zug wie auf dem Bahnsteig, war offenbar Harry zugewandt.**

Einige lachten.

Ron klopfte Harry, welcher das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte, auf die Schulter und meinte grinsend: »Hat sich nicht viel verändert, nicht wahr, Kumpel?«

**»Warum **_**glotzen**_** die alle so?«, wollte Albus wissen,**

»Ihr habt es ihnen nicht gesagt?«, fragten manche geschockt.

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, und auch Hermine und Ron fehlten die Worte. Da schaltete Ginny sich ein.

»Ich denke, wir wollten sie in einer Welt ohne Du-wei -«, sie stoppte kurz, um die Stirn zu runzeln und sprach dann leicht stockend weiter. »Ach, in Ordnung, ich meine _Voldemort_. In einer Welt ohne Voldemort aufwachsen lassen. Sie sollten ein normales Leben führen. So normal, wie es als Zauberer und Hexen und als Kinder von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden nun mal geht. Oder?«

Am Schluss sah sie die anderen drei leicht fragend an, woraufhin sie nickten und Dumbledore befand, dass es eine geeignete Stelle war, um weiterzulesen.

**während er und Rose die Hälse reckten, um einen Blick auf die anderen Schüler zu werfen.**

**»Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken«, sagte Ron. »Es ist wegen mir. Ich bin extrem berühmt.«**

Lachen war überall in der Halle zu hören. Hermine schlug dem hochroten Ron auf den Hinterkopf, was die meisten noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

**Albus, Rose, Hugo und Lily lachten. ****Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung, und Harry ging neben ihm her und beobachtete das schmale Gesicht seines Sohnes, das schon glühte vor Aufregung. Harry lächelte und winkte unentwegt, auch wenn es wie ein kleiner schmerzlicher Verlust war, seinen Sohn von sich weggleiten zu sehen …**

»Das ist jedes mal so, mein Junge« lächelte Mrs Weasley Harry zu und er lächelte zurück.

**Die letzten Dampfschwaden lösten sich in der Herbstluft auf. Der Zug fuhr in eine Kurve. Harry hatte immer noch die Hand zum Abschied erhoben.**

**»Er wird es schon schaffen«, murmelte Ginny.**

**Als Harry sie ansah, ließ er gedankenverloren die Hand sinken und berührte die Blitznarbe auf seiner Stirn.**

Viele drehten sich zu Harry um, um ihm auf die Stirn zu blicken.

**»Ich weiß, das wird er.«**

**Die Narbe hatte Harry seit neunzehn Jahren nicht geschmerzt. Alles war gut.**

Dumbledore sah auf und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Die Schüler sahen allesamt still zu ihm hoch.

Auf einmal sprach Hermine: »Wartet. Es hieß ‚ Die Narbe hatte Harry seit neunzehn Jahren nicht geschmerzt.' Das heißt doch, das Voldemort in dem Text seit 19 Jahren tot ist. Und das bedeutet wiederum, wenn dieser Text in 22 Jahren spielt, dass Voldemort in 3 Jahren stirbt.«

Wieder legte sich gespenstische Stille über den Raum. Dann begannen alle zu tuscheln. Plötzlich stand Fudge auf. Er sah schnell zu Dumbledore, blickte Harry kurz ins Gesicht und richtete seinen Blick dann auf alle anderen. Schlagartig kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

»Ich-ich denke, ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Es … nun ja, es scheint wirklich so, als ob Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekehrt ist.«

Er nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und setzte sich dann wieder. Jetzt wusste keiner mehr so richtig, was er sagen sollte. Da räusperte der Schulleiter sich und stand auf, um alle auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

»Ich denke, ihr habt nun alle einen Eindruck von der Zukunft erhalten. Ich bitte euch, in der Zeit, die uns noch bleibt, bevor wir wieder alles vergessen, gut mit dem Wissen, das wir gerade erlangen konnten, umzugehen. Trefft keine voreiligen Entscheidungen. Und merkt euch vor allem: Dieses Buch«, er zeigte auf den Text auf dem Tisch. »Dieses Buch zeigt uns, was wir alles gemeinsam erreichen können. Aber nur gemeinsam. Vergesst nicht, dass, egal was passiert, ihr immer eine Gemeinschaft bleiben müsst. Ihr dürft nie aufeinander vergessen und müsst euch immer auf eure Freunde und eure Familie verlassen können. Denn nur mit ihnen gemeinsam könnt ihr alles schaffen. Alleine geht ihr unter.«

Er blickte noch einmal alle eindringlich an, sah dann den Text an und sprach: »Wir sind so weit.«

Plötzlich begann das Buch weiß zu leuchten. Das Leuchten dehnte sich blitzschnell aus und tauchte alle in ein glühendes Licht. Als es wieder verschwand, waren das Buch, der Zettel, der Brief, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin und der Hund wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Alles war wie vorher und keiner konnte sich mehr an etwas erinnern. Nur ein seltsames Gefühl von Hoffnung machte sich in den Körpern der Anwesenden breit und verband alle miteinander. Sie fühlten sich stärker und waren bereit. Bereit für das Ende oder den Sieg.

_»- unter uns sitzen und das Essen mit uns genießen sollte.« Er wies zu den Hufflepuffs hinüber. »Ich möchte euch bitten, aufzustehen und die Gläser zu Ehren Cedric Diggorys zu erheben.«_

_Sie taten es, ohne Ausnahme; Stuhlbeine kratzten über den Boden, dann hatten sich alle erhoben, und eine Stimme, laut und tief wie fernes Donnergrollen, erklang in der Halle: »Cedric Diggory.« […]_

_(JKR, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch, Kapitel 'Der Anfang')_

* * *

(A.N.: So, das war's und ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich über jede Art von Rückmeldung, sei es nun ein Review, eine PM, eine Favoritisierung oder sonst irgendwas! Danke fürs Lesen!

Nur zur Info: Diese Story ist auch auf zu finden. Der Link zu meinem Profil befindet sich auf meinem Profil von )


End file.
